


[Script Offer] [GWA] [Gone wild audio] Worship Me

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3 Tags, Dominant and bottom, GWA - Fandom, Gone wild audio, Original Work, Script Offer - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Church Sex, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Origin Story, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Rough Sex, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Premise: there is a singles mingle at a church hall. Two people start talking and the man suggests they go on a walk.The listener is the woman and narrator is the man. The man puts on a timid front. Sounding nervous to even make casual conversation.
Relationships: Man/Woman
Kudos: 1
Collections: Non consent





	[Script Offer] [GWA] [Gone wild audio] Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominant/gifts).



Worship Me

Premise: there is a singles mingle at a church hall. Two people start talking and the man suggests they go on a walk.

The listener is the woman and narrator is the man. The man puts on a timid front. Sounding nervous to even make casual conversation.

((( inside the church hall. There is a small crowd but nothing significant.)))

Man: HI! How are you doing? I....uh..noticed you hadn't left the snack table. So I thought I might keep you company. My name is Pascal. What's yours?

Beat

Pascal: Oh my goodness! Haha what a lovely name! (Chuckles) and I am not just saying that.

Beat

P: Well *I* think it's nice. So...uh how long have you been a member of the congregation?

Beat

P: Oh wow. So you are like...third generation member. That's quite the dedication to a church. And a lovely lady such as yourself hasn't bagged herself a husband? I mean you're at a SIngles Mingle in the church hall.

Beat

P: Ahhh. Okay. Okay. I am so sorry for your loss. Condolences. A year ago you say? Awww. I bet it still hurts.

Beat

P: Me? Yeah...I am as single as they come....but you know it does get lonely.

Beat

P: Yeah... it's no surprise to me that you haven't seen me around. I am very new.

Beat

P: Well I grew up near here. You know the saying ....if you don't believe in something, you'll fall for anything. I think that's how the saying goes.

Beat

P: Yeah....I was religious but just (((exaggerated))).... well you could say I am the Prodigal son (obnoxious laugh...almost mocking)

Beat

P: Wow, you really know your scripture huh?

Beat

P: Ha! Well obviously not as well as you. I mean....I am somewhat familiar with the ten commandments. Thou shall not so on and so forth.

Beat

P: Haha ....no disrespect of course!

Beat

P: Hey, speaking on scripture....when I come to church I always bring a bible that was my grandmother's. When I hold it.....I feel closer to her ...ya know?

Beat

P: Oh yeah...it goes with me everywhere! It's in my car.

Beat

P: Actually do you want to see it? It's gorgeous. It's in great condition. It's just...well you HAVE to see it.

Beat

P: Yeah? Well we shall go outside beautiful!

(((they leave the hall and exit outside.)))

P: Oh....no I parked in the back lot. I was running late and this lot is closer to the hall doors. 

Beat

P: haha...it's not like you're unfamiliar with the back way, right?

Beat

P: Oh Jesus... It did get dark early huh?

Beat

P: Hmm? Oh haha. Yeah...fuck the Lord's name....

Beat

P: Hmmm? Ha! Oops! Another slip... Oh I am soooo sorry. Oh shit! What's that!?

(((the woman looks but she is tackled from behind. The man is laying on top of her. He is grunting)))

P: God you are one stupid bitch.

Beat

(((he is grunting....he actually grunts throughout the following and his laughs are more like growls)))

P: If you don't stop fighting me.... I'm going to snap your neck and leave you here. Ha! That'll be quite the site for the parishioners.

Beat

P: If you don't think I am serious...TRY ME CUNT.

Beat

P: God getting you out here was too easy. You shouldn't be so trusting. Even with a fellow church member. Haha...oops I haven't stepped foot inside the actual church. Yeah...no fuck that.

Beat

P: Oh....honey, honey, honey....sweetheart.... Baby....your little pathetic church advertised this shitty singles mingle. And me...well...I get hungry.

Beat

P: Oh yeah...about that...there are cameras... But not back here...did you really think I wouldn't double check. 

Beat

P: I would sit in my car...these past couple of Sunday's.....looking...looking for some lonely, meek, homely bitch. It was so sad. You walking out of church alone...people walking to their cars with their family.... Not you though...quick smiles then allll alone....

Beat

P: Are....are you crying?? What? Isn't God coming down to save you....look up...because all I see is that beautiful, dark sky.

Beat

P: What about the Holy Spirit....ahhh I don't see any divine lights.....

Beat

P: Okay....usually I am the romantic type....kiss your cunt and maybe lick your ass....but....I don't want to risk a nosey church goer to see us.

(((grunting, heavy breath)))

P: Phew am I lucky you wore a skirt to this shitty thing.

Beat

P: Just pull these panties down to your knees.

(((we hear him spitting a few times.)))

P: Oh you HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. You slut. You're wet. Haha haha!!

Beat

P: I have had quite a few sluts... but you are SO wet. I should have saved my spit.

(((we hear struggling, grunting, heavy breathing)))

P: Awww.....God....haha if I believed in heaven I would say this felt like it. Oh...speaking of heaven...do you think your dead husband is looking down at this? Don't you think he would be a little disappointed in you....getting wet from this? 

((( deep growl)))

P: Oh baby...you are really wet but still so tight...

(((more growls and grunting)))

P: Oh fuck honey...I feel your muscles flexing on me! I am NOT going to last long. It is sucking me in. Oh fuck baby....you better be on birth control...

(((growling and biting....after a few moments of this the man climaxes inside the woman)))

P: Phew awww....oh fucking God....oh wait...haha oops...Lord's name in vain.

(((man gets up...chuckles)))

P: Oh sweet heart...where was Jesus???

(((big laugh)))

P: (sarcastically) hey...you still want to see that a bible?

If you happen to fill this script for an audio please let me know on here or through Twitter at angrylatinafrvr


End file.
